


Revenge is best served cold

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Boypussy Kurt, Bullying, Cheating, Cheerio Kurt Hummel, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mpreg Kurt, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Multi, Unwanted Pregnancy, kurtbastian, minor sam evans/ kurt hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: Santana held his hand whilst Quinn is caressing his back"Are you going to tell, Sebastian?" Brittany asked while wiping his tears."No, he won't be able to see my child. After what he pulled off he doesn't deserve anything from me." Kitty just looked at him while trying not to cry herself."You're pregnant." Their coach muttered as if she was talking to herself, All of them stiffened under her gaze.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Scandals, affairs and whatknots

Kurt Hummel feels like everything is going great for him, he has a loving father, the glee club has always have his back and they accept him for what he is, the cheerleading squad of course gave him a hard time at first but now he knew they'd fight for him if anybody dares to give him a hard time, he is the top of his class, the president of debate team and he plays football when he has the time and to put the cherry on top he has Sebastian Smythe as his boyfriend. He couldn't have ask for more.

As he walks out of his Black and red Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita

he hums with an upbeat melodic tone that matches his mood, when he entered West Mckinley high school he felt as if he was being scrutinized, he became anxious as everyone looked as if they're sizing him up.

“Ooohhh, wow the two timing slut is here, care to tell me how you snagged the two hot-shots?”

His forehead creases as he ignored the other kids comments He walked straight and didn't bother to look back, a couple of students were looking at the bulletin board and was looking back at him as if they're judging him. So he walk towards the board and his heart was beating out of his chest when he saw the image.

It was him in the boys locker room with David Karofsky kissing him. The other students were giving him dirty looks and whispering about him.

The only thing running on his mind was Sebastian, he needed to find him and he needed to find him fast. He sprinted towards the choir room and it looks like everyone was there, the room was tense and it felt like you can slice the tension with a knife.

Everyone was looking at him and Sebastian, waiting for them to make the first move. So he did, he walked towards his boyfriend stopped when it seems like he’s in front of him.

“Seb.” He mutters in a small voice Sebastian looked as if with an emotionless glance

“We're over, Hummel.”

“What? No, please let's talk about this first.” He pleaded whilst his voice is shaking

Sebastian didn’t looked at him again as he walks towards the door, Kurt ran after him and hugged his back he felt the taller man stiffen under his touch.

Sebastian just untangled his embrace “If he's here afterwards for the glee meeting then I quit.” Tears were now cascading in his face, streaming like an endless river he bits his lower lips in order to avoid whimpering.

He watched Sebastian left, he wiped his cheeks and walk slowly towards Mr. Schue. It feels like his world is spinning, like everything is being stripped off him.

This was supposed to be a happy day for him. He'll go to his favorite literature class then chat with Mercedes in their Statistics because it bores them, eat lunch with his friends and boyfriend then sing for glee club. But instead he got this. He closed his eyes and exhales to calm his nerves down.

“Mr. Schue, I know Sebastian is a great addition to the new directions so I'll leave instead.” William just nodded his head at the boy and tapped his shoulder.

“Let's get on with it Mr. Schue, I don't want to shorten our time in rehearsing just because someone decided to be a slut and cheat, he wasn't that much of a good singer anyway.” Rachel commented while huffing obviously annoyed that he was taking much of their time.

He kind of expected Mercedes to clap back to Rachel but he felt like a sudden cold feeling has surge towards him when she didn't.

“Shut up, Berry that's the reason why nobody likes you, Kurt is a boy countertenor he's valuable to us.” Quinn and Brittany just nodded, and Rachel just rolled her eyes at them.

He decided that this was all too much for him so he just decided to leave the room already. He closed his eyes and walk started walking to the parking area, when he reached the parking lot he saw a familiar stance in a hood of a mustang. It was Sebastian with another man. He felt his eyes watering, his heart constricting. It feels like he couldn't breathe. He saw Sebastian smirked at him whilst still kissing the boy, then he heard Sebastian say

“Let's stop this and go to my crib instead?” He saw the other man nod and then they entered the car, still making out. He was left standing there, in the middle of the parking lot while his tears are streaming down his face.

He felt like the world is spinning, he heard his key hit the ground with a clang and felt a hand enveloping his embrace before darkness has entered his system.


	2. Stripped away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt faints and a possible ally may come in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic are flashbacks.

He has nearly lost everything, the glee club, his boyfriend, his best friend, the respect of their peers. He was back where he started.   
‘A lima loser, would always be a loser' he thought to himself bitterly. But at least he still have fashion, the debate club and his dad.  
And also, surprisingly as it sounds their Coach Sue Sylvester haven't dethroned him in the cheerios yet. Santana, Quinn and Brittany is always there for him even if they refuse to acknowledge it. 

They walk him to class everyday, and then go home at the same time everyday. When they weren't around their junior Kitty was there too. It was a silent tradition for them to meet up at the entrance of Mckinley and then walk to their respective classes, then eat their lunch at the same time as well.

Nobody touches him nor make a spiteful remark because nobody wanted to mess with the Unholy trinity. Today was going well but he also knows that if something goes wrong or somebody teased him he'll break down  
He couldn't lose anything anymore, because he’ll break. Not that he wasn't broken down enough, but just one more thing that would add to that list will be the death of him.

Nobody has give him time to explain himself they just assumed he cheated, when he didn't. 

He remembered what happened like it was yesterday.

_It's one of those days where Karofsky was relentlessly bullying him. He was in the changing room when David approached him and started his daily routine of shaming Kurt when he decided to use the men’s locker room. He was coaxing the football player to punch him but instead he kissed Kurt instead._

  
He didn't told Sebastian or another soul because even if Karofsky torments him everyday, he wasn't going to out him like that.

  
Everyday was getting unbearable but at least Quinn, Kitty, Santana and Brittany was still there for him.  
He walk towards the entrance of Mckinley and he saw Quinn and Kitty talking, he smiled fondly at the girls and approached them, he lingers to their sides and looked for Santana and Brittany.  
Quinn held his hand

“Tana and Brit is going to be a little late for our normal time today but they're almost here" He just nodded and smiled softly.

He saw Sebastian and Blaine in a distance , walking slowly. Taking their time as they laugh and talk, Sebastian snorted at when it seem like Blaine made a joke about something, his breathing hitched but he felt Quinn interlaced their hands together and Kitty blocked their view and pretended to be interested in showing them her new French tips.

  
In his peripheral vision he saw them enter the building while not even recognizing his presence. It sucks because that used to be him now he's just another boy he fucked.

“You okay?” Kitty asked with a concern look on her face. He just nodded and smiled at her to reassure her that it was okay.

  
Santana and Brittany arrived, so they started walking towards the entrance, they were walking synchronously, everybody can try but nobody can and will be able to pull off their walk. Their haze was broken when Azimio toss a slushie on Kurt's face. He felt the cold beverage burn his eyes and the cold seeping into his clothes. Since Brittany was closer to Kurt her top and skirt were soaked as well.   
Today, Brittany was wearing her pink long-sleeved sweater with adorable unicorns as its design, It was Santana's gift for her in her birthday. So the shirt was definitely special.  
When Brittany saw the blue slushie staining dripping from her favorite shirt she started to sob as she tries to remove the slushie on her shirt.

“Tana, my shirt" Brittany said whilst still crying on her girlfriend's shoulder

  
“I'll but you another one, Sweetie.” Quinn said as she strokes her back, trying to console the blonde.

  
“But, Tana gave this for me on my birthday.” 

A blonde boy walk towards them and helped Kurt remove some of the slushie in his shirt

"Throwing, Slushies on girls aren't we Azimio? That's just fucked up" Sam said while giving him a dirty glare.

  
Santana looked like he wanted to skin Azimio alive, so she settled on doing the next big thing that will satisfy her, she kicked him in the dick and then pepper sprayed him. Azimio groaned and pain and everybody in the hallway dispersed because they knew how Santana is when she's mad and nothing gets her mad more when Brit cries or get bullied, and Azimio both pulled that off and to top that he touched their Kurt. Nobody touches him even if everybody wanted to.  
Kitty walked towards Azimio and held his jaw on place.

Sam winced as he saw Azimio touching his crotch in pain "Damn, maam."

“Santana is nice enough to let you go unscathed, Because if it's up to me you'll be in worse pain, So give yourself a favor and fuck off. Never bother Kurt ever again.” She releases his jaw suddenly and threw the remaining slushie on the large cup in Azimio's head.

"You, okay?" the blonde asked 

Kurt just nodded and gave him a thankful smile.

When everybody seemed to calmed down, they went to the comfort room then they helped Kurt and Brittany clean themselves before classes starts.

  
“Thank, God. I have them.” Kurt thought.

"Hmm, so who's the Blonde ambition, Lady hummel?" Santana asked while wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh, that's Sam he helped me when I fainted yesterday---" His words were caught off when the girls started to bombard him with questions

"You fainted?!" Kitty shrieked

"Oh my god, Kurt what happened?" Quinn asked whilst biting her lips

"You fainted and didn't tell us?!?!" Santana practically screamed

Brittany just hugged him and started crying

"Calm down, girls. I'm fine. I promise."


	3. No one to turn back to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is in a spiral, Finn is in camp with Artie, Burt and Carole won't be home until next week, Santana is sick with Brittany, Sam is in football practice and Kitty has a group project--- Kurt is alone, and that means, today. He has no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of death and Inflicted pain. Character death

Everyone has heard it of course, and it was all fast his aunt died, her mother figure next to Carole was now gone. He walked to the school grounds with bags under his eyes and pale lips.

For a week that was his routine, then one day Sebastian knocked on his door, Sebastian opened his mouth and it looked like he was going to say something but closed it again

"Sebastian what are you----" He was cut off by Sebastian kissing him, slowly like he always did.

Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian kissed his neck, sucking and licking until it forms a mark, They tugged and pulled until both of them were breathing heavily. Sebastian roamed his hands in Kurt's body, there wasn't a part of his skin that wasn't worshipped by his tongue, He pulled Kurt again kissing him in the mouth, roughly, their tongues dancing within each other's rhythm. They both started undressing each other until their bodies was the only thing that's keeping them from being cold.

It was fire----

Electrifying---

And Kurt wanted to get lost in it.

And he did.

Sebastian pulled Kurt at the edge of the bed and kneeled in the floor, He rubbed his entrance and rubbed his clit, His eyes darkened when he heard Kurt whimpered and tossed around. He entered a finger and heard Kurt gasped. 

"So, tight. Love, damn." Sebastian hissed whilst still pushing his finger in and out. Kurt started grasping the bed sheet underneath and squirmed when Sebastian entered another finger.

Sebastian removed his fingers, Kurt whined with the lost of contact but immediately satiated when Sebastian started kissing his pussy, Sebastian buried his face into his and Kurt just started rambling incoherent moans 

"Seb---- I--- I'm close." Kurt said while panting

Sebastian stopped eating him out and laid on top of him, Sebastian kissed him again, seeking for entrance which Kurt gladly obliged.

Kurt's breathing hitched when he felt, Sebastian's dick in his entrance. Sebastian just looked at him intently, looking if he was going to back down. But he didn't. Sebastian owns him anyway, and this, this will just make it official. Sebastian buried his face on Kurt's neck and pushed into Kurt, Kurt whimpered and bit his lips. Sebastian felt his own body tense when he realized that Kurt, His Kurt was a virgin. It didn't make sense. 

He looked at Kurt and kissed his cheeks, then started whispering sweet nothings in his ear. After a minute of waiting for Kurt to adjust to his size he felt Kurt squeeze his arms. So he started thrusting, Sebastian was deep in a haze. He could only think of Kurt, Of how tight he is and how beautiful he is coming undone for him. Kurt started meeting his thrusts and for a minute he thought that would make him insane.

"I----- I'm---." Kurt started to ramble

"I know, love. Cum for me." Sebastian uttered as they both come into their release.

These kind of instances started to happen over and over again, but when Kurt starts to talk Sebastian leaves. So he didn't. So he settled.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Kurt was walking towards his class, he was in a hurry because today, all of his friends was busy Santana and Brittany has the flu and have to stay home, Finn won't be home until the end of the month because of his camp, His Dad and his stepmother Carole was on an fishing trip and he doesn't have the heart to disrupt their vacation, Sam is in a football game and Kitty has this sudden group project in his first period so he urged her to go to her group mates because he didn't want to bother her and make her late for school endeavors. She did promise that they'll go home together though.

He suddenly felt a jolting pain in his shoulder when he was pushed onto the locker by Azimio "Fag, come with me" he muttered

He whimpered and cowered when he saw that some of the Lacrosse and football players were lined in the back of Azimio

"Walk" When he didn't move, Azimio whispered in his ear "Walk or I'll break your pretty little fingers, fairy."

He saw Mr. Schue walking towards them and finally he can feel some relief wash over him "I see, you're making friends, Kurt. Good for you." Mr Schue said then tap his shoulders

Azimio whispered in his ears again "Smile, bitch." So he did, he probably looked constipated whilst doing so, when Mr. Schue left there was a gnawing feeling in her stomach

He knew it they were going to the dumpster, he held his bag tightly. When they reached the parking area. He saw Artie on his wheelchair being pushed by one of the jocks his heart started beating fast _'No, no, no not Artie'_

He squeaked and he just stood there looking at Artie, The jocks formed a circle around him. He bit his lower lips when they started muttering hateful words. "Slut, whore, Fag, Fairy." He felt his head spin when he heard the comments

Artie started yelling for them to stop so Azimio punched him and he fell out of his chair, He yelled for them to stop and he struggled in order to get to Artie, Kurt felt a punch land on his face, 

He felt it landing all over his biody, he didn't fight it instead he yelled for Artie

"Close your eyes, Artie." He pleaded

Artie just cried and tried to crawl to reach him

He felt a kick on his arm, and he can still see Artie looking at him, helpless

"Close, your eyes, Artie. please do it for me." When Artie closed his eyes he felt a blood gushing out of him, he looked at his tormentors weakly until the darkness consumed his entirety.


	4. I am what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt has a grim look on his face "Who did this to you, Kurt?"
> 
> When he didn't speak Finn growled and stood up "I'll kill whoever it is."
> 
> Carol just held his hand and sobbed silently "Tell us, honey... please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that they're on their 2nd & 3rd year of high school. and Kurt and Sebastian has been together for 7 months prior the incident and Kurt is a year younger than Sebastian in order to clear stuff up hehez, anddddd I will update again today because I had chocolate cakeeee and it makes me want to write uwu
> 
> Also: I have to make someone a villain TuT so can you guys choose between Rachel or Tinaaaaaaaa

Kurt felt like he was stricken by lightning or maybe he was hit by a truck nevertheless his body hurts, everything hurts. He opened his eyes and closed it back again because it felt like the light is blinding him

"He's awake! Kurt's awake!" He heard Kitty yelled.

He was instantly bombarded with his family and friends

Quinn started caressing his hair, Brittany held his hand, Sam just looked at him somewhat _longingly?_ Artie was there looking at him with guilt and Blaine was there too surprisingly. Kitty and Santana just stood there not knowing what to do. Finn looked at him without any expression, and Burt just stood at the back looking at Kurt's bruises

Everyone was flocking over him and Brittany cried as usual, Everyone went home and bid their goodbyes

His Dad, Finn and Carole were the only ones in the room

Burt has a grim look on his face "Who did this to you, Kurt?"

When he didn't speak Finn growled and stood up "I'll kill whoever it is."

Carol just held his hand and sobbed silently "Tell us, honey... please."

"It's fine... I---- I'm fine guys please... just let this go." He pleaded.

"I just can't let this go Kurt Elizabeth! You were beaten, almost to death." Burt exclaimed

"Don't overreact, Dad! I'm fine, I'm always fine." He snapped

Finn just look at him intently "No you aren't!"

He just closed his eyes and he bit his lower lips, he feels like crying. Maybe this is the result of being in a hospital

The Doctor came in and checked his IV. "I don't think it's a good idea to stress him too much, right now." The doctor said while smiling "Pregnant men usually have high risk pregnancy and----."

The Doctor was cut off when Burt screamed "What? Pregnant?"

Carole just held his hand with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, He's 4 weeks pregnant."

Finn's mouth was agape, Burt stiffened and he felt Carole's hand tightened around his.

"I am... what?--- No I----." He gasp when he remembered what He and Sebastian has been doing for the past few months, and they sure weren't using protection.

After a while he heard Burt talk "Is the baby fine? He has quite a beating." 

The Doctor assured them that they're both fine and the baby is healthy, His heart swelled with the thought that his Father has his back even if he fucked up big time.

Burt and Carole said that they were going out to buy dinner. He was left with Finn. There was silence in the air for awhile then Finn spoke up

"You, okay?" Finn asked

"Yeah." He replied

"Can I ask? You can totally tell me to stop or you know don't answer if you feel like I'm being invasive" Finn rambled

Kurt suppose that, that was fair so he nodded.

"So what would you name the baby?" Finn asked

He blinked when he heard Finn asked, he expected that he would ask about the father, Kurt smiled "I don't know yet."

"Hmm, are you keeping it?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah... I think I might have to stop studying for awhile but I'm going to keep the baby."

Finn just smiled "I'm going to be the best uncle in the world. "Finn grins

Kurt just chuckled "I'm sure you are."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

He bit his lower lips as he texted Santana, because he knows she's the only one who wouldn't sugarcoat it and he trusts her.

Kurt to Santana: "Did he come."

Santana to Kurt: Who?

Kurt to Santana: You know who.

Santana to Kurt: He didn't, Kurt. I'm sorry.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he feels his heart drops to his stomach.

 _'He didn't care, he doesn't love me.'_ That was his last thought before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
